User blog:Michael McKay/Smackdown's worst Tag-Team's
Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder July 20, 2008 - Sept. 26, 2008 SmackDown's Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder scored their first pieces of gold as WWE Superstars by winning a Fatal Four Way WWE Tag Team Championship Match at The Great American Bash and became the new WWE Tag Team Champions. MVP & Matt Hardy August 31, 2007 - Nov. 16, 2007 Bitter rivals MVP and Matt Hardy defeated Deuce & Domino when they were forced to team together to challenge for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Deuce & Domino April 20, 2007 - August 31, 2007 Deuce & Domino shocked the world when they ended the 334 day reign of London & Kendrick as WWE Tag Team Champions. The men from the Other Side of the Tracks took full advantage of an injury to Paul London to capture the gold. Carlito & Primo Colon Sept. 26, 2008 - June 28, 2009 Carlito & Primo made the most of their first opportunity at gold, defeating Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder for the WWE Tag Team Championship on SmackDown. John Morrison & The Miz Nov. 16, 2007 - July 20, 2008 ECW's John Morrison & The Miz became the first Superstars from the Land of the Extreme to strike SmackDown gold following the SmackDown/ECW working agreement. Morrison & Miz defeated Matt Hardy & MVP - then defeated them again moments later - to walk out of the Nov. 16 SmackDown as champion's. Benjamin & Haas Feb. 6, 2003 - May 18, 2003 Just more than one month after debuting in WWE, Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas, who would later become known as the World’s Greatest Tag Team, defeated Edge and Chris Benoit to become the No. 1 contenders for Los Guerreros’ WWE Tag Team Championship. The World’s Greatest Tag Team proved that their win over Edge & Benoit wasn’t a fluke. Guerrero hit the Frog Splash on Benjamin, but he wasn’t the legal man. Haas took advantage of the miscue and rolled him up for the win and the titles. They would go on to hold the gold for over three months. Benjamin & Haas July 3, 2003 - Sept. 18, 2003 The World’s Greatest Tag Team got their shot at reclaiming the belts from Eddie Guerrero and Tajri on the July 3 edition of SmackDown! During the match Tajiri got dropkicked to the outside as he landed hard on Guerrero’s lowrider. Guerrero was distracted, allowing Haas to roll him up for the win and the team’s second WWE Tag Team Championship reign. Basham Brothers Oct. 23, 2003 - Feb. 5, 2004 Tensions had been rising within Los Guerreros and their tag team title defense against the Basham Brother's was no different. Everything was going smoothly at first for Los Guerreros, but the Basham's pulled a switcheroo and nailed Eddie with a foreign object. The Basham's picked up the win and their first WWE Tag Team Championship. Following the defeat, Chavo walked out on his Uncle Eddie. Basham Brothers Jan. 13, 2005 - Feb. 20, 2005 JBL's Co-Secretaries of Defense picked up their second reign as WWE Tag Team Champions on the Jan. 13 edition of SmackDown! when they last eliminated Rob Van Dam & Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Four Way elimination match that also included the teams of Mark Jindrak & Luther Reigns and Booker T & Eddie Guerrero. Kenzo Suzuki & Rene Dupree Sept. 9, 2004 - Dec. 9, 2004 Billy Kidman and Paul London won the WWE Tag Team Championship with the Kidman’s Shooting Star Press, but that same move would prove to be their downfall. A couple of weeks earlier Kidman miscalculated his Shooting Star Press and injured Chavo Guerrero. The following week he had Nunzio set up for the same move, but as he climbed the ropes, Kidman couldn’t bring himself to attempt the move again. Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki were the challengers this time, but Kidman suffered the same result. He not only couldn’t execute the move, but he also left London all alone to finish the match. Suzuki hit his STO finisher for the pin. Suzuki and Dupree became another unlikely but successful pairing to win the titles. Category:Blog posts